


Meetings and E-Cards

by hunnyfresh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyfresh/pseuds/hunnyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Incoming Messages: After two years of marriage, Regina has some big news for Emma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings and E-Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xpsychoticbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xpsychoticbitch).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters
> 
> AN: This is written for xpsychoticbitch who was the 400th reviewer of A Fine Line. This is not a sequel to Incoming Messages, but it is a companion piece set in that universe. Prompt: A day in the life of Emma and Regina in the IMverse after the curse breaks. This is set two years after Regina and Emma get married. Thank you for the prompt, and I hope you all like it!

Emma swayed in her chair as the council meeting droned on and on. One would think that after a few years of mandatory meetings she would be used to these things, but some events were just incapable of becoming the norm. Like their resident drunk dating the habit's notoriously clumsy nun. Or how Emma was technically the same age as baby Alex, who at two years old was becoming quite the little rascal what with Ashley bringing her to the council meetings. The happy medium that their town would run on New World rules with a mixture of Enchanted Forest royals sitting on the council set the town at ease.

But nothing could ease the tension that was Emma's family.

Regina and Snow's relationship was precarious at best. The past two Christmases, thanksgivings and any national holiday were held in neutral territory, and even then they were becoming banned from more and more establishments that held a large enough hall to host the Charmings and Swan-Mills clan. They were lucky that Granny continued to let them have their family dinners in her diner even after word of the fiasco at Sebastian's where Emma inadvertently set the drapery of the seafood restaurant on fire in an attempt to call a truce between her arguing wife and mother.

For now, the Charmings and the Swan-Mills were at peace. Regina had been reinstated as Mayor after Snow had spent six months backlogged in everything. It was the first time in all her years as a ruler that Snow seriously thought the people would overthrow her due to incompetence. Emma would never admit to her mother that Regina purposely waited until the last possible moment to save the town from Snow's mistake.

The thought of her wife had Emma doodling aimlessly on the itinerary of the day's meeting. Sitting beside Alexandra, the blonde pair looked intent on their pictures, the child focused on perfecting her flowers, and Emma concentrating on ways to distract her wife.

She could pass a note along to her, but that was so middle school. The monotonous tone of one of the councillors had Emma remembering a time only a few years ago and made the blonde smirk. Her scribbles ceased, and she immediately leaned back and slid her phone out of her pocket, glancing at Regina seated directly opposite her who turned suddenly and away from Emma to gaze purposefully at Mr. Thompson.

She smirked and opened up her emails, intent clear.

_Why, hello there MadameRegal. Enjoy the view?_

The blonde grinned mischievously to herself as she watched Regina glance down at her lit up phone. The brunette locked eyes with Emma with a practised annoyed look on her face before reading the message and typing her response all the while keeping her attention on the speaker. A minute later Emma's phone lit up.

**I've no idea what you mean, Sir Knight.**

_I saw you._

**Glad to see your vision is still intact.**

_Meet me in the washroom?_

Emma didn't have to look up to know that Regina was rolling her eyes at her phone if not at the blonde herself.

**Whatever for?**

_Don't play coy with me now._

**I assure you, there are no games to be played right now.**

The blonde pouted at her screen before narrowing her eyes in determination.

_I could just go there by myself._

**You do that, dear.**

_But it'd be so lonely in there._

**I imagine it would be.**

_While you're out here, your bra peaking out from behind your blouse. You're a married woman, you know?_

Emma looked up to glare playfully at Regina whose shoulders shifted in her attempt to hold in a laugh.

**That I'm very much aware of.**

_So it wouldn't be fair to tease me with you looking like that, staring at me all meeting long, and leaving me to my own devices._

**And how exactly could I help in that sense?**

Emma grinned. Jackpot.

_I don't believe you would meet there, and after long agonizing minutes waiting, my fingers find the clasp of my jeans and undo the button. Looks like I'll have to get the job done myself._

**You'd only manage to get the zipper down before I come in, and find you with your hand on something that is entirely mine.**

_I don't see your name on it._

**Well maybe I'll just have to mark it again.**

"Regina."

Both Emma and Regina snapped to attention when Snow glared at the brunette Mayor.

"Could you please put your phone away while we're discussing with the council?"

Emma widened her eyes and sucked in her lips in partial shock and partial amusement. She quickly hid her own device as she watched Regina's once playful disposition suddenly turn cold and displeased.

"Forgive me, Snow, but there were pressing matters to attend to." The condescending sneer wasn't lost on anyone in the room.

"Anything that needs to be discussed while we're all here?" Snow smiled enjoying her small moment of victory over her step-mother turned daughter-in-law.

Regina smiled expertly, clearing her throat as she turned to address the rest of the councilors purposefully ignoring Snow's smug grin. "The animal shelter, run diligently by Snow and Charming, are experiencing some drawbacks in their funding for whatever reason though likely due to poor bookkeeping, so I have taken the liberty to organize a fundraiser in order to help aid the animals in Storybrooke. I think I speak for the entire town when I say that everyone, animal or otherwise, deserves a good home in our town." Regina tilted her head and raised an eyebrow daring Snow to speak any further. "Wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

"I hate your mother."

"I know," Emma said coming up behind Regina that night as her wife stood in front of the floor length mirror in their bedroom, her heels already off and the brunette standing a full two inches shorter than the blonde. "Ease up on the magic."

"Calling me out in front of the entire council," Regina huffed ignoring Emma as she shook her head to clear her purpling eyes as she unzipped her dress. "How dare she? You were just as culpable as I."

"Hey," the younger woman said offended. "You started it."

"I did not." Regina turned and glared, letting her dress slip to the ground leaving the toned woman in nothing but her corset underwear.

Emma's argument was lost on her tongue as she raked her eyes up and down her wife's body. The black silk material hugged Regina's curves like a second skin while white frills lined her breasts matching the white garter belt holding up her stockings.

"You, uh," Emma muttered as she subconsciously took a step closer to Regina, her hands settling on covered hips. She licked her lips as her eyes remained fixed on the pushed up breasts just below her chin. "You were staring."

"Was I?" Regina's sultry tone amplified the room despite its low volume.

Perky breasts were removed from Emma's sight as a manicured finger lifted her chin up to meet darkening brown orbs swirling with desire.

"It looks like," Regina continued, stripping Emma of her jacket. The cheap material fell to the ground silently.

"You are the one." Deft fingers popped Emma's jean button and pulled down the zipper.

"Who is staring." Emma didn't have to wait for Regina to close the distance as their mouths collided, a mixture of teeth and tongues battling fiercely in a heated blaze as they tumbled to the bed.

Emma's back hit the bed as she brought Regina down with her, stocking-clad legs straddling Emma's hips. Soon enough Emma was down to her lace bra and panties, and despite Regina's body being more covered, her silk corset was doing wonders for Emma.

Regina took Emma's bottom lip in between her teeth and leaned back, grinning at Emma's golden eyes. "Turned on, dear?"

Emma sat up, yanking down the flimsy material that hid her view from her wife's breasts and filled her palms with the soft mounds. "You have no idea."

Regina held Emma's face tightly as they kissed. Emma's hand gripped Regina's rocking hips against her stomach as her free hand found the thin silk that barred her from Regina's heat. Tracing her fingers along the panties, Emma moaned to find how wet Regina was already.

With her wife nibbling on her ear as she rocked wantonly against her stomach, it didn't take long for Emma to decide to slip her fingers past the wet silk and insert two fingers knuckle deep into Regina's aching core.

The breathy moan escaping the brunette's lips only added fuel to the already raging fire stirring deep in the pit of Emma's stomach.

Regina's fingers held Emma's chin tightly as she continued to whimper and moan into her wife's ear, nibbling and licking the shell as she thrust forwards onto Emma's fingers. Her lips moved from Emma's ear to the top of Emma's still covered breasts, and she used her nose to nudge away the fabric to lap at the pink nipple, hardening as soon as her tongue made contact.

Emma gasped at the sensation and doubled her efforts. The heat emanating from Regina's sex was enough to bring Emma over the edge, but it was nothing like the pressure of her inner muscles tightening possessively around her fingers. She corkscrewed her fingers before pressing her lips against Regina's ear.

"Come for me," she whispered hotly.

Regina shuddered and thrusted forward at the same time that Emma twisted upwards and circled her thumb around her wife's hardened clit. Snapping her head up from Emma's breast she caught the younger woman's lips desperately, letting Emma swallow her moans as they flowed freely from her lips, unable to stop them just as she was unable to hold back her release.

Behind closed lids, neither woman noticed the fact that their eyes had glowed brightly, and if they were to open their eyes they would have seen that they were both swirling in a purple and gold sea of electric passion.

* * *

Emma came home later than she had intended fully expecting the smell of whatever Regina had cooked up to be wafting in the air. She was sorely disappointed. Instead she found her son, an awkward preteen, sitting at the kitchen island with his head buried in a textbook.

"Where's the food?" Emma asked confused taking in the empty kitchen. She purposely walked behind him and held his head still to kiss his temple as the almost thirteen year old did his very best to avoid the embarrassing motherly affection.

Henry shrugged. "Mom made me a sandwich before going upstairs. Are you in trouble?"

Emma furrowed her brows mentally going through the list of possible crimes she may have committed. She had noticed her wife had been short-tempered more often than not, but she attributed it to the fact that the fundraiser Regina had made up a month prior required all of her efforts to come to life in time for this month's council meeting. Emma had been on her best behaviour to accommodate her stressful wife.

She scratched her head. "I hope not."

Henry snorted disbelieving.

Emma scowled, playfully flicking his ear before making her way upstairs to see what had Regina all riled up enough to forego making dinner.

Despite it being her room too, Emma knocked cautiously on the master suite door. "Regina?"

She stepped in to find her wife sitting on the edge of their bed, her shoulders tensed as they leaned over to rub her feet, her hair pulled back from her face with a well-placed claw, and her mayoral grimace etched onto her face.

"You okay?" Emma asked shutting the door behind her. "Don't feel like cooking?"

Regina stood up abruptly that Emma almost tripped over herself in her haste to back up from the fiery woman. "So it's my job on top of everything to make sure you are fed? As if I don't have everything else piling up on my plate. I am not your personal chef. When you come home I expect a greeting and not some question of where's the food."

Emma took a step forward holding Regina's arms and rubbed her hands up and down soothingly. "Hello, sweetheart."

Regina glared at the pet name the blonde only used in an attempt to lighten the mood. She attempted to turn from Emma's hold, but the younger woman only held her tighter.

"Do you want me to cook you something?" Emma offered.

Regina laughed once. "I'm not asking for a death wish, dear."

"Hey, you taught me how to cook."

"I may have taught you everything you know, but not everything I know."

Emma grinned and leaned down to place a kiss on her wife's lips. She moved over them again until she could feel the tension slipping from the older woman's body, and when she pulled back, a lazy smile graced Regina's face.

"You're working yourself too hard," Emma said. "Take a break from the stupid animal shelter thing."

"If I do that it will only give your mother an excuse to point out my incompetence and to parade around the fact that I am not worthy of her daughter," Regina said with loathing.

"We've been married for two years, Regina."

"Which isn't that long according to most." Regina successfully escaped Emma's grasp and exited their room, making a beeline for the kitchen.

"It's a huge fucking deal for both of us," the blonde countered as she followed.

Upon hearing a curse come out of his blonde mother's mouth, Henry took that as a sign to leave the kitchen.

"We've never had a stable relationship with anyone until now," Emma continued once Henry was out of earshot.

"I know that." Regina began rifling through the fridge and opted to make sandwiches for herself and Emma.

"Then what's the problem?"

With a sigh, Regina ceased slicing the tomatoes to look at her wife. "The problem is that even after our marriage, even after our peace treaty, even after the fact that it was your mother who was rooting for us when we were dating, it doesn't change the fact that I will always be the Evil Queen to them, and one slip up will be sufficient in deeming me as such again."

Emma frowned at Regina's dejected tone before moving around the island and wrapping her arms around the older woman. She pressed her chin against Regina's cheek as their bodies pressed flushed against one another.

"Yeah we've been through a hell of a lot more crap than most couples," Emma began in a low voice. "But we got through it and still made it out together."

"So eloquently put, dear," Regina quipped settling deeper against Emma's neck.

"Yeah you love me for my words."

Both blonde and brunette laughed before they parted. They made their sandwiches together and ate at the island before Emma convinced Regina to turn in early. Though she argued that she was fine, as soon as her head hit the pillow, Regina was already off in a deep sleep.

* * *

The end of the week couldn't have come any sooner. Not only did it signal that this month's meeting would be over and done with, until next month at least, but it also meant that Regina would stop stressing over the animal shelter and the Swan-Mills household would return to its moderate normalcy.

Just like any other meeting, Emma's attention remained fleeting. She momentarily found sanity by making goofy faces at Alexandra, but the loud high pitched giggle of the girl gave away her game. She momentarily enjoyed watching her mother's displeased face as Regina presented the results of their fundraiser and was impressed with her wife that she had managed to put together an impromptu event and raise enough money to boot.

By the time Regina had stopped speaking, her attention was gone again, but the faint vibration of her phone had her thanking whatever gods were out there for the short reprieve.

She opened up her emails, pleased to find it from her wife, but she furrowed her brow as a cartoon picture of two bassinets filled her screen. One was blue and the other pink, and the babies peeking out of it held onto a chalkboard sign that said 'Congratulations!' Above the chalkboard it said 'Pink or blue it will surely make you bloom with lullabies and smiles and happiness in the eyes. Let's welcome the little angel who will spread lots of giggles!'

Emma glanced up at Regina who was watching her intently before she looked back down to her email in amazed understanding. She stood up suddenly, her eyes locked on her wife as the rest of the room paused their discussion to look at their Sheriff with concern. Emma remained focused only on Regina.

"Are you serious?" She asked breathlessly.

Regina simply nodded, her lips tilting upwards attempting to contain her smile.

"Really?" Emma clarified again.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yes."

The room stared between both women as they held their cryptic conversation, and before they knew it, Emma was running to the other side of the table pulling Regina up and into her arms, kissing the brunette senseless.


End file.
